herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Monsters
General Information Hero Siege offers many different monsters that can spawn with many different enhancements. * Common * Uncommon **Noted by 2 shields next to its name **Larger in size **Increased Health and Damage **Better chance of enhancement (see above) (unconfirmed) **May gain additional abilities **Only spawn in normal * Rare **Noted by marks and horns next to its name. **Has more health **Deals more damage **May gain additional abilities * Special **Abnormal Stats and extremely huge damage per Attack **Same EXP and Loot as other Rare Monsters **Can only be found as a static monster on the map (means: Will not appear in Waves) - in most cases in a close range to a Monster Spawner * Ancient **Very huge Monsters with a frozen HP-Bar **Killing one of them will award you with the "Ancient Slayer" Achievement Enhancements: * Reflect: Hitting an enemy with a ranged skill projectile will cause a subsequent projectile to be reflected back towards you. Reflected Damage Projectile = (W''eapon Damage x 6) - Armor Reduction.'' * Juggernaut: Casts a spike ball and chain that will land on the player spot causing high damage for every instance the player remains in contact with the spiked ball component. * Electrified: Releases several yellow lighting balls when hit by the player or minion, causing rapid damage to the player per instance of contact with the lightning balls. * Fiery: Sets the player on fire when hit, causing rapid DPS to the player over several seconds. * Ranged Resistance: Immune to ranged attacks (when playing as a ranged class, you can still hit it from close range.) * Cold Enhanced: Freezes the player for one second on hit. * Arcana: Spawns arcane rays/beams of magical energy that rotate at a 360 degree angle to a fixed point, these beams deal damage for each instant the player is touching them. * Thunder Orbiter: Summons large orbs of blue lightning to random points near the enhanced monster - these orbs damage the player each second while in contact with the orb, and also spawns additional miniature lightning orbs that shoot out linearly, damaging the player on contact. * Mortar: Shoots four-to-five balls of flaming mortar from the monster landing in random locations near the aimed direction, these mortar bombs damage the player on contact and also ignite the ground for several seconds after the initial impact - this causes additional damage to the player on contact. * Teleporting: Monster is able to teleport itself to the player from a medium range (if monster and player are both visible in one screen) Rats Dune Rat= Pounce: Jump to a small distance. |-|Enraged Dune Rat= Pounce: Jump to a small distance. |-|Elder Rat= Pounce: Jump to a small distance. |-|Plague Rat= |-|Rat Nest= Rat Spawner Special Versions Toxic Rat= Pounce: Jump to a small distance. Rare Spawn. |-|Markus Hiissa= |-|Sewer Stalker= |-|Underground Mouser= Special Version of an Elder Rat with varying HP and damage. |-|Diseased Mouse= Pounce: Jump to a small distance. Very rare Special Version and very dangerous! Spiders Spider Sibling= |-|Giant Spider= Web: Fires a web upon the ground that slows the player if walked upon |-|Arachnid Mother= Web: Fires a web upon the ground that slows the player if walked upon |-|Black Widow= Rare Spawn. Same attack as Arachnoid Mother. Maggots Blood Maggot= Fires pink globs onto the ground which deals massive damage if stepped into. The shot never lands in melee range or farther away than a few blocks from the maggot. It can however fire through walls. |-|Corpse Maggot= Uses acid spit and shoots acid in all directions in a circular pattern away from itself. |-|Devouring Worm= The third maggot is a bigger variant of the smaller ones. When killed it immediately spawns 4 maggots that shoots their poison right away, so keep moving when you kill it. |-|Buggy= Seems to be a weaker version of Devouring Worm (Special Spawn with a lower HP than common Maggots). Attacks/Tactics are the same as Devouring Worm. |-|Fletching Worm= Special version of Devouring Worm. Deals heavy damage |-|Earthworm Jack= Ancient Devouring Worm. Same ability, but doesn't spawn new Maggots after Death. |-|Maggot Lair= Maggot Spawner Skeleton (melee) Skeleton Warrior= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. |-|Skeleton Champion= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. |-|Skeletal Ancestor= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. |-|Bone Lair= Skeleton Spawner Special Versions The Spoon= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. Very rare Spawn, cannot be found in Waves. |-|Prison Guardian= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. Very rare Spawn, cannot be found in Waves. Other Names: Underground Decapitator |-|Deran= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. Very rare Spawn, cannot be found in Waves. |-|Moxxus= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. Very rare Spawn, cannot be found in Waves. |-|Kraug= Movement speed increases when its near to the player or its allies. Very rare Spawn, cannot be found in Waves. Deals fatal damage Skeleton (ranged) Skeleton Archer= Fires one arrow towards the player. The melee damage hits for slightly less per hit than the arrows but strikes faster. |-|Undead Marksman= Same as Skeleton Archer but fires 2''' consecutive shots before "reloading". Can cast arrow rain which causes arrows to fire down from the sky on to the ground in a designated lite circular area. |-|Fallen Sharpshooter= Same as Skeleton Archer but fires '''3 consecutive shots before "reloading". Spectral Archer= Shoots arrows (what else). |-|Ghostly Archer= |-|Spectral Marksman= Mimics Mimic= |-|Flesh Eater= |-|I AM ERROR= Wendigos Wendigo= Movement Speed significantly increases when its near to the player or its allies. |-|Wendigo Scavenger= Movement Speed significantly increases when its near to the player or its allies. |-|Throngcroft= Movement Speed significantly increases when its near to the player or its allies. Unknowns Little Unknown= |-|Faceless Horror= Casts Spiky Ball which sends a bouncy spiky ball in the player's direction. Shoots up a green toxic ball which hits the ground and turns into a swarm of flies, which attack the player. |-|Unknown= Casts Spiky Ball which sends a bouncy spiky ball in the player's direction. Shoots up a green toxic ball which hits the ground and turns into a swarm of flies, which attack the player. Flies Fly= Cannot be found in Waves, only spawned by Unknowns & Dah' Zhuls. |-|Frenzied Fly= Cannot be found in Waves, only spawned by Unknowns & Dah' Zhuls. |-|Diseased Mosquito= Cannot be found in Waves, only spawned by Unknowns & Dah' Zhuls. Skeleton Warriors Skeleton Warrior= Whirlwind: Self-Explanatory. |-|Chilling Warrior= Whirlwind: Self-Explanatory. |-|Frozen Champion= Whirlwind: Self-Explanatory. Desert Warriors Sand Skeleton= |-|Crusher= |-|Mr. Banhammer= Ghost Warriors ?missing Info= |-|Skeletal Ghost= |-|Lost Anomaly= Special Versions Underground Guardian= Very rare version of Mr. Banhammer and incredibly strong. |-|Skeletoid XIV= |-|Bone Crusader= |-|Prison Guardian= Skeleton Mages Skeleton Mage= Casts lightning ball which sends a ball of lightning in the players direction |-|Skeleton Archmage= Casts Charged Bolts which sends balls of lightning out in random directions. |-|Unholy Priest= Casts many different spells such as Frost Nova, Acid Spread, Meteor Strike and Charged Bolts. Ents Ent Sapling= |-|Horror Branch= |-|Deadwood= Goblins Goblin= |-|Devilkin= Flames of Agony: Spews out flames from his mouth for a brief time. |-|Da Frozen Bling= |-|Tundra Devilkin= Boomerang: Throws a frozen Boomerang in the players direction, which will split into a Glacial Nove with freezing effect for three seconds. Boomerang does way more damage than the Glacial Nova. |-|Hellspawn Shaman= Uses "Flames of Agony": Deals massive burning damage per second if you are too close in front of it. |-|Goblin Den= Goblin Spawner Special Versions Tribal Goblin= Same attack as Tundra Devilkin, but don't even think about killing this beast. Has enough power to One-Shot everything in his way. |-|Goblodo= Same attack as Hellspawn Shaman. |-|The Mighty Goblo= Same attack as Hellspawn Shaman. |-|Kujala the Misantrophe= Very rare Special Version of Tundra Devilkin and very dangerous! Name references to Aleksi Kujala Treasure Bandits Treasure Goblin= Moves rather quickly dropping coins along the way, Once killed drops a bunch of coins. But you have to be fast when killing it because it will teleport away. |-|Treasure Master= Moves rather quickly dropping coins along the way, Once killed drops a bunch of coins. But you have to be fast when killing it because it will teleport away. |-| Treasure Horder= Moves rather quickly dropping coins along the way, Once killed drops a bunch of coins. But you have to be fast when killing it because it will teleport away. Bombers Bomber= Throw Bomb: Self-explanatory. |-|Bomb Expert= Throw Bomb: Self-explanatory. Bombardment: Hails bombs from the designated lite circular area for a brief time. |-|Manic Bomber= Throw Bomb: Self-explanatory. Bombardment: Hails bombs from the designated lite circular area for a brief time. Imps |-|Imp= |-|Nether Imp= |-|Devil Breed= |-|Abyssal Imp= Horrors Horror= Makes a screeching noise then shoots 2 bullet projectiles to the player, can bypass walls. |-|Awoken Horror= Makes a screeching noise then shoots 2 bullet projectiles to the player, can bypass walls. |-|Master of Limbo= Makes a screeching noise then shoots 4 big bullet projectiles to the player, can bypass walls. Apparations Apparation= |-|Frozen Curse= Casts Glacial Nova sending ice shards in all directions, which can cause you to freeze when struck |-|Frost Apparation= Casts "Impaling Spikes" which are doing high damage in a linear direction. |-|Freezing Monstrosity= Casts Glacial Nova sending ice shards in all directions, which can cause you to freeze when struck. One of the Ancient Monsters. Dragon Whelps Dragon Whelp= Casts Fire Surge sending fire balls in every direction |-|Frost Whelp= |-|Pinky= |-|Sindragosa= Jormungars Jormungar= |-|Ravenous Jormungar= Casts Impaling Spikes which causes spikes to come up from the ground towards the player, this does a fatal amount of damage if hit |-|Tundra Crawler= Casts Impaling Spikes which causes spikes to come up from the ground towards the player, this does a fatal amount of damage if hit. Spawns Maggots after Death. Yetis Yeti= |-|Yeti Scavenger= |-|Big Foot= |-|Icehowl= Ancient version of Big Foot. Mushrooms Toxic Mushroom= |-|Caclauschex= Casts Toxic Spread: Releases 8 toxic bullets in a circle towards the player. When hit, the player will be poisoned, else the bullets will cause a toxic splash on the ground. Bees Bee= Sting: Fires three slow moving bullets to the player. |-|Desert Bee= Sting: Fires four slow moving bullets to the player. |-|Wasp Queen= Sting: Fires five slow moving bullets to the player. Devourer Sand Scavenger= Spits a single Spike Ball which splits into little ones after dropping on the ground. |-|Devourer= Spits a single Spike Ball which splits into little ones after dropping on the ground. |-|Colossal Devourer= Spits a single Spike Ball which splits into little ones after dropping on the ground. Goliaths Goliath= |-|Desert Beast= |-|Sand Goliath= Casts Stone Fall. |-| Beast Cave= Goliath Spawner |-| Ancient Monstro= |-| Desert Goliath= Special version of Goliath Goliaths from the Depths of Hell Fiery Beast= |-| Hell Beast= Casts Stone Fall. |-| Sacrilegious Abomination= Casts Stone Fall. Voodoo Dolls Voodoo Doll= Decay: Explodes then spreads out fast moving bullets in all directions, can bypass walls and has unlimited range. Each bullet deals moderate damage. The skill only activates if this monster has been killed. |-|Fetish Voodoo Doll= Decay: Explodes then spreads out fast moving bullets in all directions, can bypass walls and has unlimited range. Each bullet deals moderate damage. The skill only activates if this monster has been killed. |-|Stygian Puppet= Decay: Explodes then spreads out fast moving bullets in all directions, can bypass walls and has unlimited range. Each bullet deals moderate damage. The skill only activates if this monster has been killed. Mummies Mummy= |-|Embalmed King= |-|Mummy Crypt= Spouses Spouse= |-|Ghost Spouse= Can gap close to the player. Haunt: Becomes invisible for a time, but still susceptible. |-|Deadly Widow= Can gap close to the player. Haunt: Becomes invisible for a time, but still susceptible. Golems Golem= Earth's Wrath: Shoots the ground outward in four directions in the shape of a plus, its medium range. |-|Greater Rock Elemental= Earth's Wrath: Shoots the ground outward in four directions in the shape of a plus, its medium range. Stalagmites: Throws and scatters rocks around the monster. Rocks flashes yellow which indicates as an delay before exploding. |-|Avalachion= Earth's Wrath: Shoots the ground outward in four directions in the shape of a plus, its medium range. Stalagmites: Throws and scatters rocks around the monster. Rocks flashes yellow which indicates as an delay before exploding. Kiwis Kiwi= |-|Ancient Kiwi= Fujis Fuji= |-|Master Fuji= |-|Sensei= Samurai Samurai= |-|Skeletal Samurai= When close to the player he will charge jump onto player. |-|Ancient Zen Legion= When close to the player he will charge jump onto player. |-|Samurai Altar= Samurai Spawner |-|Make Jokunen= Special spawn of Ancient Zen Legion. Deals heavy/fatal damage. |-|Misantroopie= *Special spawn of Ancient Zen Legion. Deals heavy/fatal damage. *Name references to Misanthropy Stumps Mini Stump= |-|Hollow Terror= Spits acid around itself. |-|Deepwood Horror= Spits acid around itself. |-|Giant Stump= Stump Spawner |-|Juzzi= *Special version of Deepwood Horror. *Reference to Jussi Kukkonen Karp *can only spawn in Act 5 Karp= |-|Frenzied Karp= When close to the player he speed up toward the player to attack him |-|Karpoga= When close to the player he speed up toward the player to attack him Nautilus Nautilus= |-|Nautilus Champion= When close to the player he will charge jump onto player. |-|Colossal Nautilus= Piranha Piranha= |-|Frenzied Piranha= Uses Shadow Step for teleporting in a close range. |-|Colossal Piranha= Uses Shadow Step for teleporting in a close range. |-|Piranha Cave= Piranha Spawner |-|(Ancient) Colossal Piranha= *Very dangerous because he appears with no unique name, so he is hard to detect in the crowd. *Before you notice him you´re propably oneshotted by his Shadow Step ability. |-|Blowfish= Anomalies Anomaly= |-|Organic Anomaly= Produces a blood trail behind itself while moving forward wich deal AoE damage when player steps in. |-|Unholy Anomaly= Produces a blood trail behind itself while moving forward wich deal AoE damage when player steps in. Souls Lost Soul= Spits a single orb of aetheral energy at the player. |-|Soul Horror= Spins four orbs of aetheral enery around, which are dealing damage on impact. |-|Soul Cancer= Spins four orbs of aetheral enery around, which are dealing damage on impact. Skeleton Soldiers Skeleton Soldier= |-|Damned Legion= Casts Judgement (similar to Stone Fall). |-|Legion Commander= Casts Judgement (similar to Stone Fall). |-|Colossal Legion= Ancient Skeleton Soldier 'Sheep' *Only spawn in Sheeponia Sheep= common version of "Sheep" |-|Sheep Champion= Uncommon version of "Sheep" |-|SH33P4N4T0R= Rare version of "Sheep" Category:Adventure Mode Category:NPC Category:Help Category:Guide